


Mr. and Miss Vargas

by killing_the_heirarchy



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Nyotalia - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 10:26:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_the_heirarchy/pseuds/killing_the_heirarchy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story of love, death, and fighting for the greater good of things. Katja (Female!Germany) meets a mysterious man on the side of the road while on Holiday in Rome, a thief to be exact. A grand master plan and deep roots with family wisks the two into a maze of thefts, love triangles, and the fact that they both truthfully love each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The first day, and the last

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: Okay, I'm sorry if my grammar is bad and this is rushed. ^^; This is my first post on Archive of Your Own, and hope it's not my last. :3 Enjoy~

Katja Beilshmidt walked through Rome, seeming in a bit of a better mood than normal. She had her backpack slung onto one shoulder, a few things she had bought in the shops of downtown Rome in the bag. The day was bright, and a bit warmer than she had expected for today, and people were buzzing around the shops and restaurants, everything seeming like a perfect day in Rome- that is until there was a scream behind her. "Stop, theif!" Someone yelled in a thick Italian accent as a young man whizzed past her. The man continued to chase the crook, lagging behind. By then Kat had began running after the young man, catching up with him quickly, and followed him into the alleyway. He swung around quickly to see Kat. "Give it up!" She yelled, getting a good glimpse of him. He was wearing a mask, as if her was some sort of street performer. Wearing a blue cloak, and eyes barely seen. He didn't say a word as he moved to one of the side buildings, grabbing onto one of the bricks, and pushing off, scaling that way all the way to the top, where he nodded to her and with a swipe of his cloak, disappeared. A few people yelled, finally making it to where Kat was standing, an irritated but impressed look on her face. The shop keeper from a bit eariler walked up to her and saw where her eyes directed up to the top of the building. He grumbled and walked away, knowing he wouldn't have a chance to catch up with the thief again. Kat looked back up one last time, thinking she was to see the man up on the building, looking down at her again but luckily didn't. She sighed and shifted her bag on her shoulder, and walked off to her hotel room, thinking to herself about him. Wondering who he was, but for now Kat would need to save her pondering for later, now she needed to get ready for the party she had been invited to. 

\---------  
Feliciano was sitting on top of one of the number of buildings in Rome, watching as people walked through the streets. He took off his mask, setting it beside him, beginning to eat some of the food he had taken. He knew who the chaser was, and knew he'd meet her tonight at his party he was holding. He'd need to do a little...business with the woman, but besides the fact, he knew who and what she was, and the same would happen to her soon.


	2. The Get Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katja is now ready for the party, and decides to make the best of it. But that changes when she knows who had met her eariler that day...and what he wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note:  
> At first I thought no one was going to read this or even like it that much.. ^^; Thanks guys, and also, I have a blog that I may be putting up sketches of what the characters look like (Ex: Felicano' s Thief costume, or Kat's dress in this next chapter) but it's at: http://twoyearsandwaiting.tumblr.com/  
> And once again thank you for liking my story so much. ^^

Kat heard the loud music booming outside as she walked to the large mansion just at the end of the driveway. It was perched in the better neighborhoods of Rome, so she felt a bit out of place on the way here. Most people had been staring at her as she passed from her hotel room to where she was now. It hadn't been a problem though, ignoring it entirely. Finally making it up to the door, she knocked and waited for someone to answer. A few seconds later a man wearing a nice suit had answered the door, looking at her up and down, he scowled and left the door open for her. He had also pointed towards the crowded and said something as he walked away, but she couldn't quite make out what he had said of the music. Walking in and closing the door behind her, she saw people dancing, talking and standing around, mostly what people normally did at a party. Walking though the house she had accidentally walked into someone having a bit of...."quality time" with their other, she blushed and apologized quickly in Italian and ran out, finally making it to the steps that lead to the upper rooms of the large home, she sat down,flattening her dress slightly as she looked around hoping to see the person who had invited her, or at least know why she was here. A few days eariler before she had gone on her trip, she had gotten a invitation in her mail, stating that she was to come to Rome to meet the Vargas Brothers as soon as possible. But with the least she could decipher and with simple thinking, this was the place she had been told to go. She felt her phone vibrate on her carrying case, which she had attached on her leg. It seemed stupid when she had first gotten it, but for now it seemed like the most logical thing, just borrowing it from her work for a while. She answered it, speaking her native tongue as she answered. "Look up." Directed a voice in English, tinged with an Italian accent. Looking up the staircase, she saw a man wearing a suit, similar to the man who answered the door' s, he had a charming smile on as he walked down the stairs quickly, putting the phone in his hand in one of his pockets. She quickly slipped her phone back on the case, concealed under her dress quickly and stood up. He looked at how she was dressed and nodded.   
"It looks as if you've gotten my invitation, Katja."   
He observed, holding out his hand. Her eyes widened but stopped and smiled, taking his hand.   
"If you know my name, might I have yours?"  
He chuckled. "It's very nice to meet you, I'm Feliciano Vargas."   
He had muttered something at the last part that Kat hadn't been able to make out. It sounded like he had said "Ve" but still wasn't exactly sure of that fact.   
"Well then Feliciano, it's very nice to meet you as well. But I still have a question, why did you exactly invite me to a simple party? I don't even know you to be honest..."   
He grinned. "You'll see in a moment bella. Let me go find my frattello and Maria."   
He did say "Ve" at the end of each sentence, how peculiar. A few minutes later he had came back with a man and woman she could only guess was his "fratello" and "Maria."   
"You sure this is the one Feli? She looks nothing like the one you had seen in Paris. The papers?"   
Kat's eyes widened, remembering what she had done. She had teamed up with her brother to steal a painting a few years eariler, they had never gotten caught or even suspected when they had gone looking for the crooks. With Ludwig' s brains, and Kat's military fighting techniques, and flexibility, they had gotten in and out without a problem. She looked at the two brothers and the woman, a surprised look on her face.  
"How the Hell do you know about that?!"   
Feliciano chuckled at her surprise.  
"I've been watching your little theft attempts ever since you stole the painting, but I have a bigger and better plan than you think."  
The other man nodded, looking to Maria and Feli, then to her.   
"Follow me." He told her as the four walked up the steps.


	3. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They know what they'll do. Read now to see what happens next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:  
> Uh, hello! It's been quite a while since I've updated hasn't it? I've been very busy with school and some of the other things going on in my life. I'm sorry for the anticipated wait, but here it is! Enjoy! I looked up a lot for this chapter as well, so I tried to make it excellent.

As the four rounded the corner from the stairs, "fratello" stopped them. "I'm going to have to talk to Alessandro before any of us get into the room." He whispered quickly to the other three in the group. Kat could only guess Alessandro was the large man standing in front of the door of one of the rooms. As the other Vargas walked up to the man, his dialect quickly turned into an angry sounding Italian.   
The man sighed and nodded as the other Vargas finished.  
"Sí signor." The large man replied, as he walked past the group not noticing them and down the steps where the party continued on.   
Feliciano ran up to the other Italian and exchanged a few words before pulling out a key from his pocket and putting it into the lock. A click was heard and the door swung open. Looking to the two women he waved his hand to tell them to come, quickly disappearing into the room after his brother. As Kat and Maria walked in, they were greeted by a larger than expected room filled with plenty of technology to spare. Computer screens ranging from the screen of a cellular phone to the size of a television hung from the walls, all showing one big desktop application on them.   
"What..." Kat wondered aloud as she looked around in awe.   
Maria shrugged and sat on the desk the grouchy Italian was sitting at, a slight blush reaching his cheeks. "It's normal when you have one of the world's most strongest mastermind and his brother as a boyfriend." She smiled and giggled at his blush.   
"Oh, Lovi, don't be that way."  
Kat's jaw dropped. "Wait...what?"  
Feli coughed and stepped forward. "...Uh, ciao...that was what I was going to explain...Me and my fratello need your help. We need you to steal a jewel back for us. It was taken by Ivan Braginsky four years ago from our vault off the island of Sicily," A picture of a man with wide features and a strong jaw line appeared onto the screens as Feliciano spoke. "It was the most beautiful treasure you could ever see. Found by our great-great grandfather in 1832, and it had been in the family since then...er...well...maybe the little history is stretching the truth...if anything, Maria stole it for us..."   
Kat looked at Maria wide-eyed, which the other woman smiled and waved back to her innocently, Kat waved in a dazed state, then looking back to Feliciano.   
"She's excellent with trapeze. Which was a helpful skill with the theft of the jewel."  
Kat thought for a moment. "Couldn't you get her to do it again?" Feli shook his head mumbling a slight "ve" as always. "No, now and days, it's definitely harder for her-"   
"But why?"   
Kat had cut him off. "Well, it had been around 1998 when she had stolen it. At only an age of fifteen."   
The other Italian man spoke up, looking at Maria with a blush still, making her giggle. "Si, I was very young when I did this for Lovino. Still very sweet then. But you must do what you must do to eat, no?"  
Kat sighed turning this over in her head. What had she gotten herself into now...?


	4. Chapter Four: Agreement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holy Crud! It's been a while since I've updated, eh? I've been so busy with school and all, I'm so sorry! But I'm glad to get this up, I already had made a new account since I also couldn't remember the password for this one!

Feliciano looked to her still waiting. "Well, will you help us?" He repeated, and Kat chewed her lip looking away. This was honestly a lot to take in at such a small time, to be honest. Having all this pressure, and needing an answer right then?  
She looked back to the hopeful three again, and nodded.  
"I suppose I will...but then again both my brothers had helped me, It isn't like I had done it myself!" She frowned, and Maria spoke again before the brothers could.  
"Well, that's what we're for. Romano, You, and I work on getting it back, and Feliciano's the brains. He may seem not the brightest on the outside...but he's actually the one that earned and kept all this a secret."   
She wasn't suprised, but then Romano seemed to want to say something after, but kept his mouth shut.  
Feliciano smiled to her, and began to type again.  
"Bueno bella! I was hoping so, now, on another note, why the party downstairs may be getting out of hand.." Of course, after he spoke there was a series of loud crashes.  
"We may want to get down there to control the masses and maybe the unwanted guests, if we can anyway."  
Kat gave him a quizzical look for a moment before screaming and gun fire was heard.  
"Well, might we get ready? Of course, we have plenty for you Senora Beilshmidt, but you may want something to go with that dress of yours."  
She was honestly shocked, and confused. But mainly confused because of two reasons.  
One; because he knew exactly what was happening at that time. But the solution was that he was a mastermind, why wouldn't he?  
Two; Why the Hell was this like something out of a movie?  
They got up, as Feli typed one last thing into the computer before the screens shut off, and door opened into a brightly lit room.   
They rushed, and Kat stood for a minute shocked, before Feliciano pulled her along into the next room, greeted with two walls ahead filled with guns, bombs, and almost anything else you could list that could harm anyone easily.  
They began to grab as much as they could, pistols, hand guns, larger guns. Feli threw a holster to her, and she quickly put it under her dress, strapping it to her thigh and grabbing a gun. The four were ready, and went through the door that lead back into the hallway they walked through at first, and slowly walked down the steps, to see the place almost cleared out.  
"Shit, we're late." Romano said quietly, cocking his gun, pointing it around incase anything happened.   
They walked in their small group, huddled together, until a loud bang was heard behind them, the four dropping, and Feliciano shooting at the man back, shouting directions in Italian to follow him.   
"Come on Kat!" Maria said, running after the two Italians, and of course, the German woman followed.


End file.
